Explosion
by RainbowCrack
Summary: Lieutenant James Hawkins is charged with a mission: Protect Anntoinette, also known as "Exploding Girl", from Blackbeack at all costs. Test run story; Rated T just in case. JimXOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own James Hawkins or the rest of Treasure Planet. They belong to Disney.**

**

* * *

**

Jim leaned back in his chair, pushing away the mound of paperwork in front of him. He was working a double shift thanks to the mysterious shenanigans of his captain. With a sigh, he gazed out his office window, trying to pinpoint Monstressor among the tiny stars and planets. He missed the inn… and his dearly departed mother.

_It's been six years since he killed her_, he reminded himself,_ I need to find him..._

He stood up and stretched just as a cadet barged in. "Lieutenant Hawkins," the man saluted. "The captain, he wishes to see you right away, sir. He says it's urgent."

Jim nodded and brushed past the cadet. He made his way to the captain's office and knocked. A loud crash and angry yells answered. Jim grabbed his gun, kicking the door open to reveal two cadets wrestling with an alien.

The alien was the size of an average man, maybe half a head shorter than Jim, with a thick neck. His face resembled that of an alligator. His spine was pronounced, reaching down into a thrashing tail.

The captain watched calmly to the side as the two men finally chained the alligator man into a chair.

"Captain," Jim called from the shadows, hoping for answers. The captain, a thick man with a steel jaw, merely held up his hand for silence. He circled the alien, who begun to snap his teeth nervously.

"You are now under the authority of the United Planets Headquarters of Earth. I am Captain Hank Frost," the captain stated, glaring at the alligator. "You _will_give us the information we need about your Captain Blackbeack."

Jim gasped, his eyes searching the alien's body. Sure enough, the feared sign of Blackbeack was tattooed on his right bare arm: a beaked skull with tentacles protruding all around.

_This man works for him… that murderer…_

"I—I tried to tell him it was a bad idea, b-but the capt'n don't listen—" the alien stammered out before the Frost interrupted, "you personally told Captain Blackbeack this?"

The alligator man sputtered embarrassingly before admitting, "Oh, well… not_ personally_, of course. Only the cook, I was. But I did told anyone who came into the cab'n that Blackbeack was outta his mind. It's a bad idea, it is."

"And," Jim stepped out of the shadows, "What is a bad idea?"

"He going to use her," the alligator man said, suddenly frightened, snapping his teeth again.

Frost and Jim looked at each other for a long second. "Use who?" Frost finally asked, dreading the answer.

"Her," the alien whispered. "The exploding girl."

* * *

**A/N: Eh? What do you think? I'm probably not going to continue it on as a Treasure Planet fic. if I don't receive some positive feedback. C: I just wanna know how what y'all think. **


	2. What kind of girl is this?

Chapter 1

**A/N: I do NOT own Jim Hawkins or Treasure Planet. If I did, he woulda ended up with a lady friend. :P**

**Anntoinette Maverick, Dabogstor, and Crondoctols (c) Me, Lora/Rainbow Crack  
**

* * *

The Swamp House was built far away from any civilization on the planet of Dabogstor. It was constructed out of wood, standing on rickety stilts, which had long rotted and warped from the dark waters. The only transportation one could take to the mainland was an old rowboat roped to the house. Even if the random tourist brought their own boat to visit the Swamp House, none dared brave the waters. Lurking in the swamp waters were the nasty Crondoctols, large reptiles with two jaws of razor teeth.

However, on this particular, fateful day, the bog was unusually cold. A dark, gloomy blanket stretched across the sky, threatening to rain at any time. The Crondoctols sought refuge under the Swamp House, creating a massive shadow in the brown waters. Inside, a single, young woman of 18 snuggled deeper into her comforter, absorbed in her book:

"_There are nights when the winds of the Etherium so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom made one's spirit soar!_"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

A loud pounding on the door interrupted her story. With a small sigh, she untangled herself from her covers, shrugged on a jacket, and went to answer the door.

.:|:.

Jim stood at the door, waiting stiffly for the inhabitant, the "exploding girl", to come out. He heard the wood creek under him and locks shift; the door opened to reveal his objective: Anntoinette Maverick.

Her appearance fitted her title. Her natural black roots peeked out of her dyed, bright pink hair; it was cropped about two knuckles above her shoulders. She had piercings all over her face: her ears, her nose, her chin. She was dressed in a light blue top with an olive green cropped jacket with fur trimmings. Her pale complexion contrasted heavily with her sleepy, black eyes. Her cerulean irises peered shyly and somewhat shocked at him.

"Uhm… May I help you, sir?" Anntoinette asked in a soft voice. As intrigued by this girl as he was, Jim Hawkins was here on official business. He wanted to waste no time on this Godforsaken swamp planet.

"No, Anntoinette Maverick, but I am here to help you," he spoke in a business-like tone, "I am Lieutenant James Hawkins, here on behalf of the United Planets. Please do not be alarmed: I was sent here to escort you from Dabogstor safely to Earth for your own protection against pirates." He finished, waiting for the raid of questions…

…But it never came. Anntoinette continued to stare at him with wide eyes. After a moment, Jim cleared his throat, making Anntoinette blink.

"…Alright," she finally answered, "I'll go pack my belongings. When do we leave?"

Jim hesitated and frowned. No one, but no one, ever just agreed to leave their home to go with the military. _What kind of girl was this?_

"That's it?" Jim said, feelings mixed with interest and frustration. "You'll just willingly go with a man in a military get-up without any inquiry?"

She took another long second, answering coldly, "I am used to being moved around from place to place for my 'protection' by people of the law." She paused, composing herself, before repeating nicely, "When do we leave?"

Jim stared flabbergasted at this girl. "Whenever you are done packing," he said mechanically. Anntoinette nodded, invited him in, and then disappeared through a door.

As Jim walked around the house, prodding and poking the few knickknacks, the floors groaned and creaked under him. He heard a low growl from underneath, and reached for his gun strapped to his belt. Anntoinette hurried out with a cup, apologizing for not having anything more than water. As Jim slowly removed his hand from his blaster to take the tin cup, Anntoinette assured him, "Please don't worry about the Crondoctols. They make a fuss anytime this house moves." With those cryptic words, she left into a different room.

Unconsciously, Jim took a sip from the cup. Quickly, he regurgitated the liquid back. Peering into the tin, he found the water was green, bubbly, and inconsumable by humankind. Again, he thought, _What kind of girl was this?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N****: ****Sorry if it's short, for errors, OCCness, etc. LOL I fail sticking to characters. D8 Feel free to poke me when I get Jim wrong. **

**I hope to have a picture of my Anntoinette [and perhaps my depiction Jim Hawkins at this age] on my deviantArt, .com/ , soon. :] She's pretty awesome looking.**


End file.
